


A New Mount

by SquidJuice



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Animal Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, I am one sick bitch, M/M, Pony Play, Thramsay - Freeform, Whipping, enjoy, i guess, off screen though, real fucked up stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquidJuice/pseuds/SquidJuice
Summary: Reek is spending too much time in the stables and Ramsay needs a new mount.





	A New Mount

Lord Ramsay was in a foul mood. The hunt had not gone well that day and no prize catch was brought back with them. Instead his men cast wary eyes in their lord's direction as they dismounted, careful not to draw his attention. Ramsay himself was silent, eyes shining with a wet fury as he launched himself from his saddle and called Reek over to him.

Reek felt a cold dread at the sound of his name and shuffled forward, struggling not to stumble over his mangled feet and the rusted chains that bound them together. He kept his head low, shoulders drawn protectively upward, eyes fixed upon the ground. The dogs yipped and snapped at his dangling fingers once they caught sight of him and he tried not to flinch at their sudden and urgent attention. Lord Ramsay's dark mood could be felt in the very air, like a bitter morning frost.  
The reigns to Ramsay's prize stallion were shoved into Reek's disfigured hands and he gripped them tightly between what was left of his numb fingers as Ramsay turned away from him without a word. He felt himself begin to tremble with a nervous relief as he watched his lord march out of sight toward the castle. The men that surrounded him seemed to feel it too as they began to shift and mutter amongst themselves. Usually they would throw a few taunting words in his direction after such a hunt but not a word was spoken nor an eye glanced in his direction as they lead their horses to the main stable.   
Once he was sure that they were all out of sight Reek let out a long sigh and reached out to stroke the stallion's mane, narrowly avoiding it's teeth as it snapped in his direction. The horse was a dark and vicious thing, much like the rider, and had never been fond of him. Deep gray clouds were gathering on the horizon and the smell of wet earth was rising in the air. Reek gave a urgent tug on the reigns and, though bucking once in haughty resistance, the stallion followed his lead toward the other stable. 

The smell of damp hay and horse shit flooded his senses as he entered the stable, yet it was somehow comforting compared to the chill that had been rising on the evening air. Here it was warm and solitary with no malicious eyes watching him and only the sounds of the horses to keep him company. He would often sneak away when Ramsay was on a hunt or otherwise occupied and rest here in the large piles of hay where no one would bother to find him. Once in awhile the stable boy would come in, wrinkle his nose at Reek and tend to the horses without a word before leaving once again. Other than that no one knew of his secret shelter from the cruel taunts and leering eyes that seemed to follow him everywhere else. Sometimes he even forgot that he was Reek here. He wasn't sure who he was in those moments, perhaps he wasn't anyone at all but he wasn't Reek. Being no one was better than being Reek.

After tending to Ramsay's horse, narrowly escaping the wild kicks the beast sent his way, Reek turned his attention to the furthest stall at the end of the stable. As he approached he reached out for a large brush that hung from a hook on the wall and made a soft clicking sound with his tongue against what was left of his broken teeth. A beautiful brown mare lifted her head in his direction and stirred, shuffling with impatience as he approached. Reek reached out a mishapen hand and the mare lifted her head to meet it, pushing her muzzle into his palm to take in his scent. A hesitant smile began to break onto his face as her snout bucked against his hand with a playful nip of her teeth, letting out a soft whinny. 

Reek had found her near a month ago while tending Ramsay's horse, tied there at the back of the stable as though she had been forgotten. Her mane had been tangled and frayed, her soft coat splattered with mud and shit, her frame slight and hungry. The creature's eyes had been eyeing the pile of hay stacked against the far while and shifted it's hooved feet from side to side with need. When Reek had seen the desperation in the animal's eyes he had not even thought twice as he brought a handful of hay to her. He had stayed for near an hour that day, bringing her handful after handful until she had her fill.  
The next day he had returned with Ramsay's horse once again and the mare called to him from it's stall with an impatient cry. He fed her once again and when he had finished her head pushed forward to nuzzle against his chest when he reached out to stroke her mane. It's big brown eyes looked to him gratefully and Reek felt something inside of him crumble and crack. 

He had never been needed before.

From then on he had returned when he could get away to feed her and brush her mane and coat until it began to smooth out and shine. Sometimes if he was feeling brave he would sing her songs that he had overheard throughout the castle in a soft whisper. But that usually led to the memory of other songs, older songs that someone else had heard and he would stop, leaving suddenly before he forgot who he was. 

He wanted to give her a name but didn't know if she already had one. 

Reek reached for a handful of hay and she ate greedily, eyeing him with impatience as he reached for more. When she had had her fill he brushed her mane softly, listening to the distant rumble of thunder and the sounds of the other horses as they grew restless before the storm. 

"There," Reek whispered, returning the brush to it's hook and patting the horse's strong neck with his better hand. "All better now."

She turned her head at him and pushed against his chest, nearly knocking him off of his feet. He caught the rail of the stall with one hand while reaching out to her with the other steadying himself and she nudged him again, though more gently this time. A startling sound came out of his mouth that sounded close to a chuckle as he steadied himself again and wrapped his arms around her neck to return the gesture.

"Easy," he scolded with a sad smile, "You'll knock me clean over. I'm not as strong as you, you know."

The mare pushed her nose against his shoulder and nipped at his shirt, wanting more hay. Reek shook his head and clicked his tongue. "You've had enough. I don't want you to get fat and lazy."

The gentle sound of falling rain against the stable roof began and the other horses began to stir, growing evermore restless. Reek felt that he should leave, but did not want to go. He stroked the horse's mane absent-mindedly, calmly her as the thunder gave it's soft rumble and began to sing softly under his breath. The song was sad and sweet and not one that he had remembered hearing before, a lullaby of sorts with words that sprang from his chest before he knew what they were. A terrible loneliness filled him then and he buried his face against the mane's neck, tears pushing past his clenched eyes as he sang the song low and deep and full of regret. 

"What are you doing, Reek?"

The sudden and familiar voice drove a spike of terror through his chest. Reek lifted his head and found Ramsay at the stable door, leaning against it's frame with an almost lazy slouch, silver eyes shining against the flashing light of the storm. He froze in utter terror, feeling a tightening in his lungs that made it difficult to breathe. Shaking, he stepped out of the stall and back toward the far wall.

"M-m..my lord," he stumbled over the shackles on his feet and steadied himself. The distant thunder rumbled like a low growl and the horses reared and shifted in their wooden stalls. 

Ramsay frowned back at him, eyes darting to the brown mare and then back to him, looking impatient and stern. Lord Bolton pushed himself from the door frame and stepped forward, still wearing the hunting leathers from his hunt earlier that day. "Why have you been here so long?"

Reek's knees felt weak beneath him and he was shivering so hard that his shattered teeth rattled in his skull. "I w-was t-t-t-tending to the horses-s."

Ramsay took another step toward him, fingers brushing against something dark fastened against his belt. That dark, wet look in his eyes was all too familiar and his lips were wet with spittle. "I told you to tend to my horse."

The truth was that Ramsay had said nothing, given him no specific order at all but Reek would have never pointed that out, not without the risk of losing a finger, or worse, his tongue. His mouth fell open in desperation, searching for some excuse or reason that would save him from the young lord's wrath but words had left him. He could only sputter and tremble, fighting off the desperate and terrified tears that stung at his eyes. 

Those grey eyes dulled with a sudden boredom and Ramsay glanced in the direction of his own horse, the black stallion throwing it's head and stomping against the soft earth. His frown deepened as he growled, "Damn animal rode terribly today. I should chop him up for a stew and find a new mount."

"Y-yes, my lord," Reek agreed readily, eager to have the attention drawn away from him. 

Those eyes turned to him again as he spoke and they glittered dangerously, as though noticing him for the first time. A slow smirk pushed it's way across the bastard's face and he stepped closer, stroking the handle of something strapped at his hip. 

"Do you like it in here, Reek?" Ramsay purred, the words coming out soft and deceptively tender. 

Reek stilled for a moment at the unexpected question, blinking back at him as though coming out of a dream. He swallowed against the growing lump in his throat and licked his cracked lips with a nervouse apprehension. Lord Bolton's face had grown uncharacteristicly patient as he waited for him to answer.

The words came out as less than a whisper, "Y-yes, my lord."

"You like being here with the horses?"

Reek gaped at him, wordless.

"Feel at home, do you?"

The horses stirred in restless agitation, the lightning lit up an otherwise dark sky, and Reek backed himself into a corner with no further space to distance himself from the young Bolton lord. 

"Perhaps I should fit you with a saddle and bridle of your own, hmmm? Would you like that, Reek?"

His eyes were shining with a feverish hue and the thunder finally met it's partner in the sky, lighting the world up in a blinding flash before plunging it into a rumbling darkness. 

Ramsay laughed, "Well, you certainly smell like a dirty animal."

Ramsay pulled his whip from his side and pulled it taut, slowly drawing his fingers down it's length as his eyes glittered with malice. Those thick lips wriggled with mirth, "Do you know the first step to training a wild horse?"

Reek shook his head and stepped backward, staggering.

"First you have to break it."

The whip cracked in the air like lightning and pain shot across Reek's face.


End file.
